Like A Paper Airplane
by StrugglingHero
Summary: After the fallout, Quinn Fabray can feel him drifting away from her. Drifting towards Santana who doesn't seem to mind. Finn/Quinn Finn/Santana
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. No profit of any shape or form is made from this story.

_Like A Paper Airplane_

by StrugglingHero

Summary: Post-Sectionals. After the fallout, Quinn Fabray can feel him drifting away from her. It hurts her to see him drifting towards Santana who doesn't seem to mind.

Pairing: Finn/Quinn (Finn/Santana)

_PROLOGUE_

_~Love means exposing yourself to the pain of being hurt. . ._

It was the first Glee Club meeting since their epic triumph at Sectionals. The club leaves to see another day despite Sue Sylvester's best efforts.

At least Quinn Fabray hoped that it was her best effort.

As much as she hates to admit it, the Glee Club is all she has left.

No Cheerios.

No popularity.

No Finn Hudson.

The last one stings her most of all. With no intent, she managed to destroy him. Quinn Fabray doesn't do that. Oh yes, she humiliates, ridicules, embarrass and all the synonyms you can think with it but . . . She does it because she _wanted_ to.

She didn't want this.

"I guess we'll get started," Mr. Schuester sighs.

Quinn stole a quick glance to Puck, who reluctantly tore his gaze away from the doorway. Finn had made it clear that they weren't "cool" with each other.

Her sight landed on Rachel next. Of course, she was perky and annoying as usual. Still, Quinn didn't missed the quick glance towards the doorway.

She truly did not hold a grudge against her for being a tattle-tale. The timing couldn't be any more worse, but it had to happen eventually.

They were screwed at Sectionals. Quinn could feel fear wrapping its arms around her. Jacob replacing Finn is a downgrade (to say the least). As if it weren't enough, the two schools performed their chosen number. She's going to lose the one thing she has left.

They were oh-so screwed.

Then along came Finn Hudson. It was obvious he was hurting but somehow, he managed to gather the group together and prop them to rise to the occasion (which they did).

Quinn remembered seeing Puck raising his arm asking "So we cool?". Quinn had never hoped so hard for Finn to say "Yes." If he said yes, then maybe there was hope for the two of them too!

Finn said no.

Still, Quinn tried to. . . she couldn't remember. Apologize? She already did that and it doesn't seem nowhere enough.

It was just as well that Finn just ignored her and went to Rachel. She had no idea what to say or do.

Today, there was no Finn Hudson in Glee Club. Most likely there never will be.

* * *

Short Prologue. Hope it catches your attention. I was quite miffed that the writers just tossed the fallout between Quinn/Finn/Puck to the curb in the Back 9.


	2. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER ONE:_

"_To love means loving the unlovable. To forgive means pardoning the unpardonable. Faith means believing the unbelievable. Hope means hoping when everything seems hopeless."_

_~GK Charleston_

_AN: Sorry this was late. World Cup/Summer School shenanigans you know?_

_. . .  
_

Talking to Brittany could be the most frustrating sometimes. It's like a crap shoot. Santana, even after all this time, could never be quite sure that she'll get a normal conversation out of her friend or just empty lines from Brittany(which she secretly found liking). At the mention that Brittany snagged herself a 7 year-old as arm candy, Santana let out a moan of frustration (while expertly quelling the urge to roll her yes at her friend . . . 7 year-old. . . haha).

"I need a younger, inferior man!" Santana slammed her locker.

"Hello, Finn!" Brittany told her as if it was a no-brainer (there was that urge again). "He's birthday is a few days earlier than yours."

It was true. Finn Hudson definitely qualifies in the 'younger' category. The 'inferior' category placement was debatable but Santana was definitely sure that he wasn't superior. I mean who could be? She's the new Head Cheerio and her already popular image just kept soaring since then. She was even immune to the Glee Club's beating to one's reputation!

There was just one not-so-little problem.

Finn Hudson has done an excellent job of maintaining distance with anyone associated with Glee Club. The problem did not lie on the lack of access to him. He's a basketball player. She's a cheerleader. It's impossible for their paths not to cross. The first home basketball game tonight would be perfect to talk to him.

"I'm pretty sure he hates all of us right now, Brittany."

The blonde shot her a puzzled look. "Really? I haven't noticed."

Santana groaned. "That's because you haven't seen him!" She glanced over to Finn's locker. No one there even though he usually stops by his locker at this time. _Does he carry all of his stuff in his backpack?_

"Whatever. I'll see you during the game!" Santana bid goodbye to her friend with a pinky shake.

Along the way home, Santana found herself mulling the idea a bit more. _Finn Hudson._ _That's not a terrible idea at all! _There was still the road block of Finn not being sociable to them. Still, she was Santana Lopez. The Cheerio excels in getting what she wants. _Once I have Finn, that Head Cheerio spot is mine completely. _Santana recalled a handful of girls clamoring for that spot once Quinn Fabray was disgraced. She smirked in memory as Coach Sylvester thrashed all of them and appointed her as the replacement. Now, she just have to comply with Sue's Madonna urges and that Head Cheerio spot will be locked up.

. . .

_Could she be anymore transparent?_ Santana thought as she stared up the bleachers. Over there, clapping somewhat enthusiastically, was Quinn Fabray.

"Former Head Cheerio," her mind quickly added. The fluttery feelings she experiences at the notion of surpassing Quinn in the popularity race has not gone away even after all weeks that had passed.

While she occasionally catches the blonde eyeing them cheering the boys on, she knew that wasn't what she was here for. Puck being in the basketball team made for an undoubtedly good reason for her to be here but Santana knew better. Puck just made for a fool-proof excuse. Quinn was here for Finn Hudson.

The blonde had understood and let Finn have his space as he avoided all of them. Santana figured that Quinn must have finally realized that Finn would go on to enjoy his space as long as possible and couldn't wait no longer.

_You've definitely come a long way down._

It was true. The girl has been guilt-ridden all this time. It won't be long until it reaches the border of pathetic.

Santana could never understand it. Quinn has Puck now! Sure, Puck is an ass and will always be a player . . . maybe she understands it a little. The thought of Quinn and Puck annoyed her (it still does) but there was that baby. If it weren't for that baby, Santana would have no problem voicing her thoughts to the blonde regarding the matter of Noah Puckerman. Quinn is having his baby and Santana resolved to walk away from him emotionally (and sexually much to Puck's dismay).

Going back to Finn Hudson . . .

The crowd erupted in a roar as he made a nice hook-shot to virtually put the game out of reach. Santana couldn't lie. After finally getting a good look at Finn these past few hours, she's liking what she sees. The angst of everything had done wonders to mature that Cabbage Patch image from before. This slightly darker Finn Hudson was definitely an improvement to her eyes.

Brittany's idea is looking better and better. At least Brittany didn't have the sense to gloat (a quality that she loves a lot).

She jumped in excitement as Hudson stole the ball and finished with a two on the other end. The game was definitely over. Perry High School's team would never be able to put 11 points on the board in under one-minute. Finn's teammates clamored over him. All of them except a hesitant Noah Puckerman. She could tell that he wanted to give him a fist bump on the shoulder or something to that effect but it was Finn.

To say that their friendship is in ruins was an understatement. Santana could feel sympathy rooting up through her being for Puck. Being on the same basketball team and having to work with Finn in some sense when they're relationship is in shambles isn't easy. There wasn't any forgiveness in sight and Puck would most likely have to endure for the whole season. Maybe. . .

Her train of thought was derailed as Britney dashed to her and enveloped her to a hug. Santana quickly recovered and the two jumped in joy at their school's victory. Their basketball team was undefeated three games into the season. Maybe they're going to be something worth to cheer for (Coach Sylvester would say no).

. . .

Just several moments ago, the crowd in the William McKinley gymnasium spilled out of the building. There was only the coach, who is on his way out as well, and Finn Hudson. He was giving his thoughts on the game and the team to a local reporter for the newspaper. For three games now, Hudson has posted up impressive numbers.

Santana let Brittany go on without her. Normally, they would hang out after the game but there was something more pressing tonight. She noticed that Finn had just finished with the reporter. Perfect Timing.

He immediately noticed her as she was approaching him. Her stomach did a slight turn when their gazes met. She contemplated doing a hit-and-run "Nice game!" and just ask him another day. It was too late. She already stopped in front of him.

"Since when did you become good at basketball?" she asked. There was no point of starting small talk. Santana Lopez does not do that. Besides, she had a feeling that it would just annoy Finn.

"I've been putting in some extra practice since football ended," he replied warily. Seeing that she wasn't gonna get anything further she went for it.

"We should go out on a date."

At his confused reaction, she pressed on.

"I'm pretty sure you're not dating anyone right now so we should date."

"Uhh... look Santana. I'm kind of waiting to be ready for Rachel-"

"Ru Paul?" She ignored the glare that Finn sent her way. "She's seeing that Jesse kid from Vocal Adrenaline. I think you're the only one waiting there Finnocence."

A flashed of hurt crossed his face but it dissipated quickly. "Look Finn. I'm not asking for a life-long project with you. Just a date. Think about it. It could be good for the both of us. I always -"

"Okay."

It was said softly. Santana had to pause for a second to gather herself. She wasn't expecting it to be this easy. She had a repertoire of subtle verbal jabs to manipulate him into a vulnerable state so he would say yes. She smiled at him.

"Okay. Friday night. Pick me up at eight. Anything but fast food or breadsticks."

With that, she left with Finn just gazing after her. She definitely wasn't expecting the quick 'yes'. It unsettled her a bit. She wondered what was going through his mind. Sighing, she turned and saw a flash of blonde hair going out the main exit door.

Curious. She was sure everyone but her and the basketball team and staff had left.

Pushing the doors, Santana stepped outside. She saw Puck's vehicle taking off and there was that definite blonde hair with him.

Quinn Fabray.

_Tubbers. Should be interesting._

_. . .  
_

AN: Sorry again for the late update. I had this planned going up the week after the prologue post. Also I'm looking for Finn/Santana, Finn/Quinn fics to read that are decent and lengthy. Send me a message if you know any good ones. I also liked Finn/Rachel but only when Finn is in turmoil and Rachel lifts him up (basically Rachel caring for Finn heavily). Anyways any mistakes are mine since I don't have a beta.


End file.
